Prior lock assemblies have proposed means for readily engaging two lock portions as assembled on a door (U.S. Pat. Nos. 671,943 and 3,853,341) but such arrangements have not been found satisfactory as to ease of assembly to accomplish temporarily holding lock halves together while permanent fastening is accomplished nor satisfactory to provide tamper resistance.
Survival latch locks have also been capable of assembly out of phase.